


pressure on the back is also comfy

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, triumphant!wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Local bastard is doing his weird pressure-on-the-back thing in an inconvenient place. Winona wants to use the alchemy engine.
Kudos: 14





	pressure on the back is also comfy

**Author's Note:**

> legally filed under the 'spirit of the constant at night' au and under rp shenanigans. by technicality.

He's always held a particular fondness for tight hugs and heavy things on his back.

It makes a fair amount of sense (for once) for him to have a backpack filled with the heavier stuff.

Logs, rocks, gems on rare occasion. Whatever he could reasonably snag and what probably wouldn't be missed. (Unless they were to fall upon hard times. He'd always lend a helping hand if need be.)

It's something to ground him, at least. Other than using flower crowns. The lack of butterflies spawned by picked flowers was more of a deterrent, outweighing the small amount of nervousness that would be lifted.

Any measure of comfort, no matter how small, was always good.

...And he has a habit of laying in rather inconvenient places, Winona has discovered.

She's been trying to get access to the alchemy engine for about ten minutes now, fully aware that this is him being a little shit rather than him just falling asleep in some random place.

He's shaken himself awake, at least, blinking up at her, then rolling onto his side. Towards the alchemy engine.

She'd've laughed if that happened to someone else.

Another nudge with her foot, before he looks back at her, a little confused. "Back again already?"

"Shush, you. We've been at it for ten minutes."

"I can't allow passage unless you've got a shiny." He sticks his tongue out.

"I'll keep nudging you, then."

There's a slight huff, before he finally sits up, apparently unburdened by the backpack stuffed to the brim with heavy materials.

"Couldn't you have just gone around…?"

"Could've, but this is more efficient."

"Mm." A yawn. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'd like to get back to taking a cat nap."

"Why do it there when you can do it under the lean-to?"

"I'm legally required to be a slight inconvenience during the day."

"Move your butt."

"Fine, fine. Do you want a tentmate for tonight?"

"Do I want a what-now?"

"Tentmate."

"What's the reason?"

"No reason. Just thought it'd be a decent thing to ask."

"You're not tellin' me something."

A huff. "I don't have to tell you everything, Winona. Besides, you aren't qualified to be a therapist."

"I could certainly become qualified."

"Not here, you can't. Also, I would appreciate a clear answer."

"Yeah, I can take a tentmate."

"Thank you." He stretches. His shoulder blades pop back into place. "Communal sleeping tends to feel nicer."

"You've literally called me into your tent to take a nap before."

"That I have, yes." He's sticking his tongue out again. "And I stole all the pillows."

Winona laughs a little. "Yeah, betting you it was a pain in the butt getting those back in place."

"Mm. It was." He's finally gotten up, lugging the backpack along with him, mostly to amble over to the lean-to. "It's still Autumn."

"Yeah, I know."

"Might wanna prepare for Deerclops. Sometimes there's an attack at the beginning of Winter."

"Huh, the big lug can do that?"

"Depends on the snowfall." Cival quietly gets himself under the lean-to, laying on his front, as per the usual for when he's in a lazy mood.

At least he got his chores done.


End file.
